


Puck's gunna kill you

by Belle_Dissei



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belle_Dissei/pseuds/Belle_Dissei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt may be Puck’s ‘boy’ now but no way were they together. Right?</p>
<p>Established relationship but not everyone got the memo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puck's gunna kill you

When Tina gave a little shudder and crossed herself as she passed Karofsky he didn’t give it much thought.

Maybe it was a little odd when Mercedes shook her head at him and muttered “Fool” as he walked past the gleeks table during lunch but he shrugged it off.

Santana coming up to his desk in English and saying “Sup Homo” while smirking gave him the uneasy feeling that Hummel had mentioned the locker room incident to the Glee club.

That inkling was strengthened when Finn approached him in the locker room after practice on Thursday."Dude seriously do you have a death wish or something?” Finn demanded, glaring at him.

“You think I’m scared of you?” Karofsky scoffed.

“It’s not me you should be worried about.” Finn shook his head and stormed away slamming the door behind him.

Quinn gave him no clue as to who Finn thought he should be worrying about when she approached him in Biology. “Seriously what were you thinking? Are you that Stupid?” She didn’t wait for a reply before flouncing to her desk and sending him the evil eye for the next hour.

Karofsky began to think that maybe he had missed something when Mike and Artie stared at him like he was a dead man walking as they passed him on their way to Glee Club.

Brittany wasn’t exactly known for being the most coherent person but she surpassed herself when she tapped him on the shoulder and asked “Why did you kiss Kurt? Puck’s going to be really mad.” Not wanting anyone to hear about the incident and mistakenly think he was gay for Hummel, Karofsky spun on his heel and half-ran away from the ditzy cheerleader. What the hell did Puck have to do with anything?

The kid with the big mouth, Sam or whatever, came up to him the next day during home room to ask “Dude are you mental?” and was quickly followed by Rachel who shouted “Why are you still here? There’s still time! Run idiot!”

An hour later Puck had found him and he was being forcibly held up against his locker. “What the hell dude?” Karofsky yelled trying to push Puck off him.

Puck pushed him harder and punched the locker next to his head. “Kurt is mine” he snarled.

“Whaa?”

“He’s mine. Got it? Touch him again. Look at him. And it’ll be the last thing you do.”

Pretending he wasn’t intimidated Karofsky started to say “I dunno what that little fag told you but it’s....”

Puck slammed him hard against the lockers again. “Kurt tells me everything” he glared. “Apparently it allows us to have something called intimacy.”

Karofsky’s eyes widened at this “You’re saying you’re intimate with Hummel?”

Puck smirked “Yeah I am.” His face darkened “Stay away from my Kurt or I will end you.”

With one last shove Puck stormed down the corridor.

“No Way” Karofsky muttered to himself, Puck wasn’t Gay. Kurt may be Puck’s ‘boy’ now but no way were they together.

The bell rang so he hurried down the corridors towards his next class which was when he noticed Hummel walking in the opposite direction meeting Puck halfway. Karofsky jumped back around the corner so he could watch them unseen. They were standing together, pretty close together actually but that didn’t mean anything right? He wasn't sure until Hummel leant in and whispered something into Puck’s ear, a hand on his bicep, causing the self-proclaimed badass to smirk and lean in to whisper something back. At this point Karofsky could have sworn that he saw Puck’s lips touch Hummel’s ear and he could have been mistaken but the smaller boy’s cheeks flushed with colour.

Puck threw his arm around Hummel, tucking him in close to his body and continued to walk down the corridor. Karofsky followed at a distance staring at Hummel’s arm around Puck’s waist and watched as his hand slid lower and slipped into Puck’s back pocket.

_Huh._


End file.
